


remember

by bakusaiga



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, F/M, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakusaiga/pseuds/bakusaiga
Summary: “come along wolf boy, and remember.” — faye/derek.





	remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waldorbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorbes/gifts).

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** fayrek as the doctor (twelve) and his (or her) companion.

The sound reached Derek’s ears far quicker than it would have reached any normal person; the werewolf senses kind of helped that, but it didn’t make him realize what was happening any sooner than all the others that had ever heard the all too familiar buzzing. He’d been walking back to the Hale house, 100% done with dealing with Stiles and Scott for the day when he’d first heard it.

“What the hell?” he mumbled to himself, glancing around for any sign of where the sound might be coming from when he spotted the blue police box slowly start to materialize in front of him. Eyes wide, Derek quickly backed away, not sure what to make of the mysterious box and the loud noises coming from inside of it.

“Mother of GOD!” he heard from inside, the voice muffled and followed by a loud crash but every bit feminine. He was just about ready to barge in and make sure whoever was inside was alright when the door flew open and out stumbled a girl with dark hair coughing up a fit, “That was _not_ supposed to happen.”

“What the _hell_!?” he repeated, eyes wide as he took in the dark smudges of dirt on her olive skin and the extreme disarray her hair was in. It was definitely one hell of a sight to see, especially when she was dressed from head to toe in over-sized men’s clothing; dark slacks, a white button-down dress shirt with suspenders and a red bow-tie, dark smoke billowing out behind her from the box’s open door.

Jerking her gaze towards him, there was a moment of recognition in her eyes - too pretty eyes - and suddenly she was smirking, “Oi, wolf boy, got any idea where I can get a fresh change of clothes?”

The words ‘wolf boy’ struck a chord, and sent off several warning bells, but he couldn’t dredge up whatever memory was tugging at the back of his mind, “Who are you?”

“Oh come on, I know I look different - plenty different, actually - but I’d imagine you’d remember your old friend the Doctor.” she chimed, taking a few steps towards him, somehow looking incredibly sexy even while looking completely out of sorts, “You were such an eager little boy, I’d hoped you would remember me…”

Her words were laced with such a painful amount of sadness, it broke his heart, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember anyone he’d ever called ‘Doctor’. “I’m sorry, I don’t…”

She scowled, seeming very upset before she reached out and slipped her hand into his, “Well then, I guess I’m just going to have to make you remember.”

There was a beat where Derek was sure the chick was losing her mind; he was just about ready to go off on her when she smirked and started yanking him into the blue box, “Come along wolf boy, and remember.”

**end.**


End file.
